


Fine tuning

by Lolly_XX



Series: Fall From Grace [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolly_XX/pseuds/Lolly_XX
Summary: Dean and Cas have some fun at the garage but almost get caught by Sam.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Fall From Grace [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811983
Kudos: 11





	Fine tuning

**Author's Note:**

> It's really hard for me to get down Sam's voice. But he's my favorite and I really want him to be part of this from time to time so here's to practice.
> 
> Also should Sam ever find out about their dirty little secret?

"I'm going to the garage to do a little tune up on Baby. Wanna come?"

"Sure."

Dean unlocked the garage and let Cas inside before hitting the button for the overhead door. Once Baby was pulled in and parked Dean closed the overhead.

Cas sat watching Dean slide under Baby, occasionally grabbing a tool or two.

"Hey, Dean. Where's the restroom?" Cas slid off the workbench he had perched himself on.

Dean looked up from under the hood at Cas and smirked.

"That's not allowed today."

Cas sighed, not putting up a fight with Dean, because watching Dean work on his car, getting all greasy and sweaty, made Cas really horny.

"Well, she's mostly done." Dean finally said a while later.

Cas had taken to standing because sitting was too much pressure.

"Just a few minor things to finish up. But first," he turned to Cas and got on his knees.

Cas' belt was then undone and Dean was tugging him out, slipping his lips over Cas.

"Dean I don't know. I'm around a 9 right now -"

"'s okay." Dean managed to say between licks.

It really felt amazing. Being so full and very close to orgasm. Cas also was a little self conscious that as soon as Dean got him off he might start peeing.  
But Dean said it was okay.

But as he was almost about to come something caught his attention. a head bobbing past the window.

"Ah, S-Sam." Dean looked hurt. "No. Sam…" Cas continued but the sound of a door latch distracted them.

It was too late, Cas was pushed too close to the edge to turn back. Thick ropes of white fell to the ground. Dean looked at Cas longingly but stood up as Sam walked in.

Cas struggled with all his might not to piss himself in front of Sam. Luckily he was on the other side of the car so Sam hadn't seen any of the dirty parts.

What Sam did see was Cas standing, red faced on the side of the car and Dean pop up in front of him.

"Sorry," Cas heard Sam say to Dean. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Nope. No. Just a little fine tuning… uh baby."

Sam stifled a laugh.

"Bobby said I could find you here."

"What's up?" Dean wiped his hands on a rag.

Cas was still standing in the same spot, rigid and awkward.

"What's with him?"

"Nothing he's just… stressed about an exam."

"I feel that. That's actually why I'm here. I have a test for a class that I can't make it to because of work. They agreed to let me take it at another time at a designated center. It's near your place. Could I crash there for the night before?"

"Sure. Yeah. You know you could have called."

"Yeah well, it's been a while since we've hung out so I thought maybe I'd come out and watch you work, like old times."

Cas was in excruciating pain. He couldn't move or let on his need.

"Hey, Dean, have you seen my book on Poughkeepsie?"

"I think you left it on the table by the restroom, down the hall, to the right."

"Ah, yes. Thanks."

Cas left hurriedly, once out of sight he grabbed himself, sweet mercy it felt so good. Too good. He started to leak before reaching the door. Maybe it wasn't noticeable.

He tugged at his zipper and whipped himself out before even reaching the urinal, spraying a bit of piss on the floor in the process.

Cas mopped up the bathroom floor with some paper towels and washed up. He hoped the little wet spot wasn't too noticeable on his dark jeans.

"So what's up?" Dean asked Sam, leaning against the impala.

"Is it that obvious?"

"I am your big brother."

Sam sighed. "Jess was accepted into this amazing law program in Glasgow."

"Well that's good, isn't it?" Dean began busying himself with cleaning the tools, putting them each in a specific place.

"Yeah. It's just… it's a full semester next spring. And I'll be here. I actually got placed in a temp position at an office near you guys. She said she'd turn it down if I wanted her to stay."

"Do you?"

"Yeah. Of course. But this is such a good opportunity for her. I don't… I don't want to hold her back."

"Have you told her any of this?"

"Not yet. I just wanted to get sorted out first. Anyway, what's up with you? You seem good."

"I am," Dean smiled. "Really good."

Cas could hear Sam and Dean as he rounded the corner, staying out of sight for a few minutes.

"I'm thinking of asking him to move in."

"Dude, you already live together."

"I mean into my room. You know, sleeping together every night, the whole shebang."

"Don't you already do that?"

"Well, yeah, but make it official, y'know?"

Sam smiled at Dean.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. I just never thought I'd see you so soft," Sam laughed.

Dean grabbed Sam around the neck and ruffled his hair.

Cas came back into the garage to see the two of them play wrestling. They stopped when they saw him but Sam gave Dean a shove, "jerk."

Dean swatted at Sam's hand and returned with a "bitch."

Cas smiled, watching them. He did love to see Dean and Sam getting along so well. It made Dean happy, so it made him happy too.

"Where's your book?"

"Oh, uh, I couldn't find it."

"Maybe a ghost moved it," Sam teased, waggling his fingers to insinuate something spooky.

"Alright, get outta here," Dean nodded at Sam. "I'm not trying to spend my whole day off in here."

Sam started loping off toward the door with a wave.

"And talk to Jessica!" Dean called after him.

"Is everything okay?" Cas asked after Sam had exited.

"Yeah, he's just being Sam. Is everything okay with you? Sorry about all that."

"I'm good. The bathroom got an extra cleaning, but I'm okay."

Dean moved in real close to Cas, "will you tell me all about it when we get home?"

Cas smiled and nodded, grabbing Dean's ass for extra effect.


End file.
